


Divine Mistakes

by Andyfire123



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, He is soft with his wife, I mean it's divine pulse, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Temporary Character Death, Yes it's short ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyfire123/pseuds/Andyfire123
Summary: Even if an event is undone. It's remembered and the impact will always be felt.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Divine Mistakes

Dimitri!”

Byleth's eyes widened as the demonic beast that was once Miklan tossed the prince like a rag doll. He slumped to the ground with a pool of blood forming around him. She quickly gave orders to the other students before running to him.

_No, don't do this to me. It can't have gone that bad this fast._

Her own emotions were confusing but it was set aside as she went and checked on Dimitri. If her heart was beating it would have stopped right there as she heard nothing. The prince of Fergus was dead.

“ **You idiot. Quickly use Divine Pulse. You can still save him**.”

Sothis's voice rang through her head. Sure she could turn time back to fix this and she will. The failure of the moment would never leave.

* * *

Byleth awoke with a start. It took a moment for her to calm down and remember where she was. She smiled as Dimitri was still sleeping next to her.

_That's right, that incident was almost 6 years ago. He's fine now._

It wasn't the first time she saw Dimitri die in battle but that first time was always the hardest. Especially with how much she's grown to love the man.

“Something wrong, Beloved?”

She looked down as he was staring up at her. It wasn't a surprise, her king was always a light sleeper. Still, she couldn't help feel a twinge of guilt for waking him.

She just smiled as she nuzzled up back into his arms. “It's nothing Dimi, just a bad dream.”

Even as he just held her, he was helping more than he could know.

“I wish I could take your burdens. You already carry so much."

She just shook her head. Even though they haven't been married long she can still know where his thoughts have gone.

_No, he has enough to haunt him. I will tell him soon of how divine pulse works but even then it's my burden._

“You silly man. You carry a kingdom and soo much more. Allow me to at least carry something.” She could feel him smile from behind her.

He chuckled. "Beloved, as much as I love your strength. This isn't gonna get you out of telling me about it."

_Drat, my lion is getting clever._

“In the morning I promise I'll tell you everything. For now, you're doing exactly what's needed."

  
  



End file.
